Beverage container holders for both beer and pop cans which are attachable to the armrest of a chair are well known in the art. Examples of such beverage container holders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,701 to Wray, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,128 to Willeby et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,650 to Brandt and U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,107 to Sinohuiz.
Unfortunately, these prior art beverage container holders are complex in construction and are not easily and quickly attachable to the chair. In addition, these prior art beverage container holders only allow certain types of beverage containers such as flat bottomed cans, cups and glasses to be supported in a stable manner. Beverage containers having stems or handles either cannot be supported at all or can only be supported in an unstable manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,678 to Luebke discloses a beverage cup holder having an arm to overlie the armrest of a chair. A small flange is at one end of the arm and bears against the inside edge of the chair armrest. At the other end of the arm is a depending flange extending to a cup holding ring. Hook and loop fabric is provided on top of the arm and a binding strap is secured to the undersurface of the arm. The binding strap encircles the armrest and engages the hook and loop fabric on the top of the arm to secure the beverage cup holder to the armrest. Although the Luebke beverage cup holder provides for a simple means of attaching the beverage cup holder to the armrest, only beverage containers in the form of cups can be supported. Accordingly, versatile beverage container holders which can be quickly and easily attached to the armrest of a chair are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel beverage container holder.